As currently popular used Hair Dryers or Hand Dryers are divers in body structures and various in types; however, they are limited for one purpose only, i.e., Hair Dryers are only for drying hairs, while the Hand Dryers are only for drying hands. In other words, when you want to dry your hairs or to dry your dress when it is wet, the Hand Dryer cannot help; similarly, when you want to dry your wet hands, nothing can be done by the Hair Dryer, too. Especially, the common Hand Dryers are not only large in volume and occupying more spaces, but also in practical use, must first press or turn a preset button or switch to operate. (The Hair Dryers are also necessary to preset with a switch.) Similarly, after using, the switch must be cut off to complete the operation. Hence, it lacks the functions of simplicity and rapidity for practical use.
The inventor of this Invention dealing with the manufacture of various electrical appliances for many years, in view of lacking a new structural design of dual purpose dryer for both hair and hand among the popularly used electrical appliances, tried hard in continuous experiments for research and renovation, and finally, by gathering the results from multiple experiments and research and accompanying with accumulated working experiences for so many years, invented a kind of Dual Purpose Dryer for Both Hair and Hand. Moreover, in operating for practical use, the hand drying can be performed by the automatic inductive control of the ultrared ray, being sanitary and safe, with high practical value.